


second chances don't come often

by trafalgardzed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Angst, Reincarnation, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trafalgardzed/pseuds/trafalgardzed
Summary: What if Luffy died in Marineford? What if he awakes again, but this time in a strange world, stuck in the body of a baby? In this world Harry Potter grows with an ever constant companion, one that he's known forever and is ever dependent on. How will these differences change the future of the Wizarding World and will Luffy ever find a way home?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since the boy could remember they had always been together. A presence in the back of his mind, shifting and twirling. The free-spirited pirate turned depressed man and the small boy who was named freak, hated where his cousin was loved, joined together in a mysterious twist of fate.

The man knew this was not his body (not even his world really) this small body, short fingers and green eyes… they weren’t his. He had memories, fractured memories of another world where he was a pirate. He had been, and still is, Luffy. He had _nakama,_ and they used to sail the seas in search of their dreams. His memories are shattered, bits and pieces flickering through his mind, but one memory shines bright _Acenoyoupromisedmedon’tyoudaredie and then looking down as the same fist penetrated his body and then itwasover he failed his nakama his brothers hefailedeveryone._

The boy doesn’t have memories of a different world or of life-threatening adventures. The one odd memory he does have is of the snake man; the fire-haired woman screaming, the man dead on the ground _be safe be strong i love you please justlethimlive_ _avadakedavra_.

Neither of them liked those memories. 

They cohabit the body, rising to the surface when the other rests. They can communicate easily within the confines of their mind. 

They don’t know how the two of them are in this one body, but they’ve grown with the other and tolerate each other. It’s odd and from what the boy can tell, no one else has company in their mind. He doesn’t know how they cope, he doesn’t think he’d be able to cope without the older boy.

As their body grows, the two grow closer together. They learn of the abilities they can do. Luffy’s never seen anything like it, floating shoes, accidental fire, colour-changing hair; years ago he would’ve been awed and intrigued by it all, and though he still is it’s not the same childish innocence. He’s only intrigued enough to think of it as a possibility for strength, Luffy has one thing he cares about in this peculiar world and that’s Harry. With their powers he’s going to become stronger, strong enough that no one will _ever_ die for him again.

Luffy hates the house they live in, the cupboard they’re locked in, the chores they’re forced to do, but he can’t do anything, not at the moment. It took him years to even understand and speak the common tongue, and he has no provisions no _nakama_ to rely on. Not like he used to. 

But, he will. He’s going—no _they’re_ going to escape from this house, and Luffy’s going to show Harry the world. There may be no seas to sail in this world, but they’ll be _free_. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


When they’re eight, they discover a new ability. They’re in the garden, Harry tending to the plants, and curled around a thick root was a golden snake, sunshine glinting off its scales. That is when they learn they can communicate with serpents. The harsh hisses and silver words flow naturally of their tongues, and with this newfound ability they gain new companions. 

As they turn nine, Luffy trains their abilities. He can unlock their door with just a flick of the power, learns to differentiate between the common tongue and the snake speech, and to an extent can control their relatives.

Meanwhile Harry reads and reads, his head stuck in books at any moment of spare time. Fantasy, science-fiction and non-fiction, anything he can get his hands on, he will read. Harry wants to learn about the abilities they have, why do they have them, are there other people like them out there? Are they just as strange and freakish as the Dursleys’ claim?

Ten and they’ve trained their _magic_ , what Harry decided to call their abilities. Partially because of the way magic is described in hundreds of books but mostly because Aunt Petunia hates any mention of magic and hates their 'freakishness' with every fibre of her being. 

They can do more, create more, their magic restless under their skin. They create fire with a thought, doors can be unlocked with just the right nudge of magic and so much more still to be learnt. 

Something else pieces together within Luffy’s mind; he remembers in the Slave Auction, the old man, the sudden burst of power; in the Isle of Women, the anger he had felt, the women falling unconscious and the whispers that followed _‘Kings Haki? The boy possesses it?’._ At Marineford, his fear, worry, anger all mixed into one, the marines dropping to the ground, dead to the world. 

It was too coincidental to be called luck, and so he tries this _haki_ on animals, and tries again and when he fails, he keeps on going. 

He finally manages it months later, and at the accomplishment he lets himself feel a little hope again. There may be no devil fruits in this world, but with their _magic_ and this ability, they can survive. 

He teaches haki to Harry, and they read, they train, they sleep and all the while the itch under their skin grows. 

Unknown to them both, Luffy slowly heals, the nightmares-memories that haunt him lessen, and meanwhile Harry grows ever more dependent on the companion that has been with him ever since he can remember.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The first time they step foot into the magical world, is ironically magical. Harry is in control, eyes glancing into every corner as he quickly notices all the differences between the ‘muggle’ and magical world. Witches dressed in old fashioned clothes, wizards with pointy hats, cats slinking around legs while owls soar in the sky. 

Harry can feel Luffy’s awe as they both unabashedly take in the new world, all the while ignoring the whispers that follow them as they pass through the numerous magical shops. 

Their first stop is the wizarding bank, and Harry cautiously enters behind a jolly Hagrid. Luffy blabbers as they spot the goblins, stories of odd creatures in his world and the many sea creatures that swam below the ocean, and Harry listens as he cautiously glances around the bank, wary of the goblins foreign language and their cold eyes. The moment they lay eyes on the amount of gold in their possession, Luffy’s inner pirate rises and his raucous laughter is truly infectious. 

They’re left at a clothing shop, glee still dancing in their veins, Hagrid slinking off to a nearby bar. Luffy glances around as he’s thrust in control, Harry over-stimulated and tired, and feels his excitement grow. They weren’t _odd_ in this new world, there was a hidden world of people with abilities like theirs, witches and wizards, wands, magic. He can feel Harry’s excitement in their mind, and grins as the seamstress stares up at them curiously. 

“Hogwarts, too?” 

Luffy starts and glances to his left, and catches the eye of a blond boy, all shiny and sharp.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," the boy continues, not waiting for a reply. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. "

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy went on.

Luffy faces the odd boy, and unabashedly stares, curiously watching as the boy pales even further and gapes in shock as his eyes sweep over the lichtenberg scar that bisects their face. “Oh Merlin, that scar! You’re Harry Potter!”

“Nope,” Luffy replies, not untruthfully.

“Don’t lie, Potter.” The blond snaps. “Your green eyes, that scar, everyone knows about _you_! We all know who you are and what you did!”

Said green eyes narrow at that statement; _why_ do all these people know about Harry? “I’m Luffy.” He says stiffly, and hops off the stool when the seamstress returns in perfect timing, quickly paying and leaving the small shop, ignoring the boy’s confused eyes.

He can feel Harry’s curiosity along with growing trepidation; they know that people kept staring, whispers following their steps but they don’t know why. Why was the Wizarding World aware of Harry? They need to find out the true reason.

Hargrid has not yet returned, so Luffy steps into the shop next door to find a wand for them. It’s narrow and shabby, peeling gold letters over the door reading ‘Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 328 B.C’. 

A tinkling bell rings somewhere in the depths of the shop as they step inside. It’s a tiny shop, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Luffy bypasses. 

“Good afternoon,” says a soft voice. Luffy swirls around, facing the old man standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

“Hello,” Luffy replies. 

“Ah, yes,” says the man. “Yes, yes I thought I’d be seeing you soon. Harry Potter.” It isn't a question. “Though you do seem odd, hm... You have your mother’s eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willion. Nice wand for charm work.”

Luffy eyes the strange man, but remains silent.

“Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it -- it’s really the wand who chooses the wizard.”

“Well, I say your mother and father, but are they really? You’re not Harry Potter.”

Shock leaves him frozen, and he studies the wandmaker in suspicion, “What makes you think that?”

“Your reaction confirmed it, really,” The short man leans forward, so close that they were almost nose to nose. Luffy can see himself reflected in the misty eyes. “If you’re not Harry Potter, then who are you? Why do you look like him, I wonder?”

Luffy silently converses with Harry, and after a moment nodded. “You’re right, I’m not Harry. But he’s in here.” Luffy taps his head. “I’m Luffy.”

“Curious, curious.” Ollivander stepps back, still studying him closely. “Are there more personalities?”

“No,” he replied, idly scratching his neck, before glancing around the small shop. “We’re looking for wands. Would one wand accept us both?”

The man gives him a piercing look, but pulls out a long tape measure out of his pocket. “Which is your wand arm?”

“Er -- I’m left handed?” He measures Luffy from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measures, he says, “Every Ollivander wand has a core of powerful magical substance. No two Ollivander wands are the same.”

Luffy stares curiously at the tape measure, which is measuring between his nostrils of its own accord. Ollivander flits around the shelves, taking down boxes.

“That will do,” he mutters, and the tape measures crumples into a heap on the floor. “Right then, try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave.”

Luffy cautiously takes the wand, waving it around a bit feeling quite dumb, but Ollivander snatches it out of his hand almost at once.

“Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try –”

Luffy tries – but he hardly raises the wand when it, too, is snatched back by the wand maker.

“No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out.”

His brows furrow in frustration, but he tries again. And again. He has no idea what Ollivander’s waiting for. The pile of tried wands is mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands the odd man pulls from the shelves, the happier he seems to become.

“Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we’ll find the perfect match here somewhere, hm let’s see…”

That was another failed wand, but at this point, Luffy’s more than irritated and impatient. He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, letting his haki explore the shop and shelves. His eyes shot open, as he feels something that sings to his senses, and he yells in excitement. “I can feel one, up there!”

Ollivander pulls down the box he pointed at, and his eyebrows rise in surprise. “This is quite shocking. I never expected this wand to have a perfect match. Blackthorn and thestral hair, nine and a half inches. Go on, try it –”

Luffy grabs the wand. He instantly feels a sudden warmth in his fingers, and a massive grin overtakes his face. “This feels right.” 

He raises the wand above his head, bringing it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of silver sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light onto the walls. 

“Oh, bravo!” Ollivander cries. “Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well ... how curious ... how very curious …”

“What’s so curious?” Luffy questions, as he examines his new wand. 

“Thestral hair core is very rare, it is quite a picky core. It is only able to be mastered by one who can face death.”

Luffy flinches back, the harsh reminder of his death freezing him in place. Ace died, he died, he abandoned his nakama, where were they now? He was supposed to be the Captain, the one in charge but he died! Are they all safe? Harry shoves Luffy back, and the younger boy swiftly takes control.

The short man studies them closely, before giving a shadowed smile. “Mr. Potter, I assume?”

“Yes.” he answers curtly. 

“Well, try and use that wand, Mr. Potter. Let’s see if it’ll accept you both.”

Harry foolishly waves the wand but Ollivander shakes his head, “No, no, it is as I thought. This is an unusual situation, but you will be leaving this shop with two wands.”

They try out multiple wands, Ollivnander shaking his head after each, but eventually Ollivander goes behind the shelves and brings out a different wand. “I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.”

Harry takes the wand. He feels a sudden warmth in his fingers and raises the wand above his head, bringing it swishing down through the dusty air, and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light onto the walls. “Oh this is quite interesting, the both of you with such interesting wands. How curious..” 

He puts their wands into their individual boxes, then wrapping them in brown paper, still muttering, “Curious ... curious …” 

“Sorry,” Harry interrupts, his own curiosity getting the better of him, despite his reservations. “But what’s curious about _my_ wand?” 

Ollivander fixes Harry with his pale stare. “I remember every wand I’ve ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar.” Harry swallows, eyes wide.. “Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember ... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter ... After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great.” 

Harry shivers. The old man certainly enjoyed frightening his customers, a wonder how he managed to retain a successful business, really. He pays the fifteen gold galleons for their wands and Ollivander bows them from his shop. 

* * *

  
  


Later on, after Harry meets up with Hagrid and the full truth is dragged into the open, things start to make sense, but not enough. Harry hides in their mind, the whispers and this new revelation too much to handle, and Luffy reluctantly retakes control, still reliving memories of his past life. 

There must have been a third-party involved, no one could truly believe that Harry had managed to fend off the killing curse. He had been a baby! The wizarding world was either dumb or oblivious. 

Luffy falls into a daze as they follow Hagrid into a pet emporium. He had always wanted to be Pirate King, and he happily accepted the infamy that went side-by-side with his dreams, but this is different. Harry never asked for this, didn’t ask to be the _‘Boy-Who-Lived’_ , and Luffy knew the younger boy hated the fame, shameless stares and gossip that went hand in hand. 

He glances towards the cage, and a snowy owl catches his eyes. He puts his finger in the cage and --

“I wouldn’t do that!” Luffy turns and spots a shop assistant walking towards them, eyeing the snowy owl. “She bites.”

Luffy glances back at the cage, but the owl remains docile, and he slowly pets the white bird. 

“Oh…” the shop assistant mutters. “She’s normally quite the vicious one.” He says with a nervous chuckle. “Would you be interested in purchasing her? She’s taken quite the liking to you.”

Luffy eyes the soft bird, and nods. “I quite like her too.”

“Great! That’s splendid! I’ll get the form ready then, wait here a few moments!”

_‘Touch the cage again, and I’ll bite your arm off.’_ Luffy starts at the voice, recognising the rough hisses. He pets the bird a final time, and walks toward the back of the shop, stopping at a glass case, ignoring the girl that ran off at the snake’s hisses. 

_‘Hello there.’_ Luffy greets, watching as the dark snake swivelled its head to stare at him, corked tongue flickering out in warning.

_‘You speak?’_ Iridescent scales glints off its body as it slithers closer to the glass. 

_‘Is that not common?’_ Luffy asks, and glances at the price above the cage, along with the venomous sign next to it. 

_‘No,’_ the snake replies, forked tongue flickering out. _‘It is most rare to find a speaker .’_

Luffy grins at the snake, and with silent agreement from Harry he stared back down at the serpent. _‘Would you like to come with us? We’re going to be going to school soon, so you’ll have to be hidden_ , _but you’ll be_ free _.’_ At Harry’s suggestion he adds, _‘You also can’t bite us, our new owl, or anyone else. Well, not unless we give you permission.’_

_‘Us?’_

_‘There’s two of us in this body, me, Luffy, and another human, Harry.’_

The snake studies him closely as if to try and spot Harry, but after a few moments it nods in agreement.

Luffy grins, and moments later they leave the shop, his owl flying high and hiding his new serpent from Hagrid; ignoring the man’s protests about a gift of some sort.

Harry takes over as soon as he spots the book store, and Luffy laughs within their mind. Seeking quick permission from the giant, Harry slips into the bookstore, eyes wide as he takes in the extraordinary amount of books within. This is — it’s perfect. Here, he can gain answers to all the questions he has, he can learn about this odd world, and he can find out exactly what happened ten years ago. He wants to learn it all, wants to know everything about this strange world, and about the people foolish enough to believe a one-year old supposedly defeated a Dark Lord.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think; this idea has been bugging me forever. one-shot for now until more ideas flow in


End file.
